


The Girls Of Academy City

by orphan_account



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Gore, Canon Lesbian Character, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Lesbian Sex, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Sex, Swimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Six girls from Academy City are preparing for the dawn attack at Academy Reach. Hearts are racing as the sunrise looms, but is fear and anticipation all that’s on their minds? Love is in the air, and romance brews among the building chaos. These girls have much to do, and the battle is only a fraction of it all...





	1. Before the Dawn

The Moon hung high in the sky as preparations were made. By dawn, 20,000 remotely controlled robots would be released on Academy City, and so far only a small group of people knew of the coming attack. In the Garden of Learning, Wannai and Awatsuki were getting together gear that they needed. Wannai had filled multiple flasks full of water for her to use. Awatsuki had her swimming board lying next to her.

“Hey Wannai?” Awatsuki asked.  
“What’s wrong Maaya?” Misaka asked in return.  
“Are you worried?”  
“Yes, but it’ll be ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry if this seems trashy. This my first story, and I would love some feedback if you can. Thanks, and enjoy.


	2. The Question and the Battle

As the sun broke the Horizon, three girls could be seen running out of the Garden of Learning towards the city centre. The group split, as one of them broke off. Wannai and Awatsuki were running, and soon they reached the spot they were meant to be. The robots were approaching across the horizon between the buildings. Thats when Awatsuki turned to Wannai.  
“Hey, Wannai, I have an important question.” She stated as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.  
“Yeah, what’s up now Awatsuki?”  
“I’ve had this feeling for a while. I, uh... Well, I was wondering if you, uh, would want to go out together later?”  
“Is this really the time?”

Before Awatsuki could respond, the battle began, waves of judgement officers and robots clashing on Academy City streets. Wannai opened one of her flasks and lashed the water out like a whip, sheering through several robots. Awatsuki turned away and began fighting as well, lifting robots and throwing them down by changing the air’s buoyancy around them. Fighting like that continued for a while, until a call came in saying that they needed help further down. Wannai and Awatsuki looked at one another and ran towards one another. Awatsuki threw down her board and stepped on it as she caught Wannai in her arms. Wannai pulled up a whip of water in front of her and started tearing through robots left and right as Awatsuki sped her down the street on the float board. 

They reached the point where they needed help, and Wannai jumped out of Awatsuki’s arms as she opened the rest of her flasks, throwing out a massive wave of water and returning it before wiping it around, flattening several robots. Awatsuki started throwing around robots. Slowly the tide began to turn in their favour. Uiharu and Saten were fighting together nearby. Then, the two war machines dropped in. Much larger than the other robots had been, they moved with lightning speed towards the group. Awatsuki shoved Wannai out of the way as one of the machines came ploughing through, narrowly missing the both of them. Then the massive mech dropped down near them. Uiharu and Saten climbed up into the mech and it came to life. It began to tear through the two war machines with ease. Finishing them off rather quickly, it then lowered itself down so The two girls could get out. They seemed to have won, and Misaka & Shirai flashed into existence.

“This isn’t over yet. There is a massive missile coming to hit the city.” Misaka informed the group.  
“What are we going to do?” Saten asked.  
“If you can get e high enough, I should be able to Railgun that mech into it.”  
“Well, if I automate it to fire all thrusters at once, then it should be able to get high enough for you to do that.”  
A sob came from behind them, and they turned to see Kongou almost in tears over the mech. 

After pulling Kongou away, Wannai and Awatsuki sat comforting her over it. There was a roar as the mech lifted off, carving a line of smoke high into the sky. After 30 seconds there was a massive flash and they sky filled with falling, sparkling debris, falling like stars around them. Kongou stood and walked out into the crowd while Wannai and Awatsuki hung back.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Awatsuki grabbed Wannai’s shoulders and spun her toward herself before kissing her on the lips. Shocked, Wannai stood there looking stunned for a split second before Awatsuki pulled away, looking absolutely horrible, and ran away. Wannai ran after her, calling for her to stop running, but she continued to sprint away. Then Awatsuki turned a corner, but when Wannai rounded the corner she couldn’t see her anywhere. She sat there for a while, waiting to see if she was anywhere around, but she wasn’t anywhere to be found, so she started the long trek back to the Garden of Learning.


	3. The Answer Written in Blood

Wannai returned to her shared dorm to find it unlocked. She stepped inside and dropped the flasks onto her bed, still blushing form the earlier encounter. The bathroom door hung slightly ajar, so she pulled the door open. Her eyes grew wide at what she saw. She ran in and grabbed Awatsuki, holding her in a tight hug, the bloodstained razor blade dropping from her hand as blood dripped from the other, a stunned, blank look on her face. Wannai just stood their crying into the crook of her neck, every now and then mumbling something about friendship and love and care. After standing like that for ten minutes Wannai stepped back, still holding onto Awatsuki’s shoulders and looking into her tear-stained face.  
“What made you do this?”  
“I thought you would hate me for what I did.”  
“Wow, you really are silly aren’t you. I don’t hate you. Also, to your question earlier, I would love to go out with you.”  
They smiled at each other.  
“Now,” Wannai says, “Let’s get you cleaned up.”  
She reaches across to the sink and grabs a cloth and wipes down Awatsuki’s arm before wrapping it in a bandage. They then go and sit together on the bed, chatting absentmindedly about the sky and the beauty of the afternoon sun. They drift off together like that, wrapped in each other’s arms.


	4. Coming Out - Tokiwadai Style

The two of them awake to find the morning sun blazing through the window. Awatsuki stretches and yawns, and then notices that the bandage on her arm, and subsequently the patch on Wannai’s bed where it was laying, was blood soaked. She tries to clamber over Wannai’s half asleep form without waking her, but the brunette’s eyelids flickered open.  
“Morning,” Wannai said sleepily, “I love you.”  
Awatsuki froze at those words, so scared yet so happy to hear them. She turned around and planted a kiss on Wannai’s forehead. As she did so, Wannai noticed the bandage on her arm and gasped, before getting up and practically dragging Awatsuki into the bathroom to change the dressing on her arm.

After Awatsuki was cleaned up, the two girls stepped out into the dorm room to get dressed for school. As Awatsuki peeled off her pyjamas in exchange for her uniform, Wannai tore the sheets off her bed to get them cleaned. As she turned back from the bed, she saw Awatsuki standing there, stark-naked except for a black sports bra and white panties. As Wannai looked on, both girls began to blush, and she only stopped gazing at them when Awatsuki pulled her Tokiwadai uniform over the top of her curvy body. Wannai then stripped off her outer layers to reveal herself standing there in a matching pair of black bras and panties with little pink hearts on them and a little pink bow in the centre. She just stood there for a second, the cold breeze from the open window flaring across her back. Then she came back to reality and slid her uniform over her slim frame.

The two girls still had a few days before school resumed, so they decided to have their first date at Joseph’s Coffee and Restaurant. As they walked, the sun shining down on them, they held each other’s hands. People seemed to stare endlessly at them, as though they had never seen a couple like this in their life. Wannai began to feel very shy and started blushing. Awatsuki, however, seemed to be having the time of her life. She skipped along, seeming to deflect the judging stares people kept throwing at her. She was happy now.

They reached the restaurant and stepped inside, the smell of cooking food filling the air. They took a seat at a table for four at over by the window, sitting in next to each other, the seats opposite them empty. They looked over the menu, seeing all sorts of delicious things. They decided to order a large Ice-Cream Parfait for the two of them to share. While they were waiting for the dessert to arrive, Misaka and Shirai walked through the door. Spotting them, the tow hurried over to join their table.  
“Hey, what are you guys doing here?” Shirai asked.  
“We’re on our first date.” Awatsuki answered shamelessly.  
The jaws of both girls visibly dropped at the news.  
“Wait, what, how, when?” Misaka stuttered.  
“Congratulations.” Shirai said.  
“Thank you Shirai,” Awatsuki replied, “So, what are you guys doing here.”  
“W-we’re just h-hanging out, nothing else.” Misaka said rather rushed, her cheeks turning a vivid pink.  
“I finally persuaded Sissy to come on a date with me.” Shirai said, evidently very proud of herself.  
“W-w-what, no, it’s nothing like that, w-we’re just hanging out like I said.” Misaka defended, ending with a small nervous laugh.  
“Don’t worry Misaka, we are hear for the very same thing, so you can be open with us,” Wannai said as she snuggles into Awatsuki’s side, “We can’t really be judgemental can we?”  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Yes, I finally agreed to come on a date with Shirai.” She said, defeated in her attempts to deceive them.  
”Well, congratulations.” Awatsuki said.

The four of them waited for the food to arrive, making casual small talk along the way. Soon the massive desserts arrived, and the four of them practically dove in, finishing the meal rather quickly.  
“So, now that we are done, would you guys like to join us? We were going to go for a walk through the park, get some drinks, sit in the sunshine.” Shirai asked.  
”Yes please.” Wannai said with a slight bow.  
So the group walked out into the blazing midday sun and began the trek over to the park, with the goal of reaching Vending Machine #7116


	5. A Picnic Among the Stars

The rest of the day passed smoothly. The four of them enjoyed drinks from the broken vending machine, but eventually Shirai left for Judgement duty, so Misaka left as well. Then Wannai and Awatsuki walked back home to the Garden of Learning. When they got there, Awatsuki decided to use her power to lift them up onto their roof. The two girls just laid there, wrapped in each other’s arms, watching as the sun dipped lower towards the horizon. The alarm sounded for the curfew, but the two girls continued to sit there, laying next to one another, staring into the sky as the stars started to appear. 

Wannai jolted as she felt something cold brush her thigh, and she looked down to see the other girl’s hand resting on top of her leg, slowly sliding it around. She began to blush furiously as a warm feeling bloomed between her legs, Awatsuki’s hands working magic on her body. Then Awatsuki slipped her hand around and up, lifting Wannai’s skirt and placing her hand directly on top of her panties. Wannai began to squirm slightly as Awatsuki moved her hand in a circular motion. Awatsuki slid her hands out of Wannai’s skirt and lifted them up to start unbuttoning the girl’s vest before moving onto her shirt. She opened her vest and started undoing the other girl’s shirt, button by button, slowly, teasingly, until the shirt was ready to be peeled off of her skin. Hands sliding over one another, they enjoyed each other’s company. Late into the night they lay there, playing quietly. It was only when the sky started to turn bright pink did they get dressed and head down into their dormitories, giggling to each other, as no one else would know about what they had just done.


End file.
